creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Lost behind leaves (Deutsch)
Lost behind leaves (Deutsch) ACHTUNG: Dies ist meine erste Creepypasta ich habe mir für denn Anfang etwas einfaches ausgesucht ich hoffe ich kann einige von euch mit meiner Unerfahrenheit unterhalten und weiterhin möchte ich darauf hinweisen das ich Legastenie habe falls sich einige Leute deshalb mehr aufregen als Gruseln sollten könnt ihr gerne wegklicken :). PS: ich versuche Rechtschreib- und Zeichensetzungsfehler zu vermeiden sorry schonmal im voraus :D. Lost behind leaves Wieso nur? Wieso passiert das alles? Meine Unerfahrenheit hat mich meine Freiheit gekostet und nun bin ich gefangen zwischen den Blättern ohne überhaupt zu wissen was hier vor sich geht. Habt ihr schon einmal darüber nachgedacht ob Bäume eigentlich intelligent sind? Nein? Eigentlich sollte man sich keine Gedanken darüber machen, ich meine ein Baum ist ein Baum da ist nichts ungewöhnliches dran richtig? Doch was ist wenn wir uns alle irren? Wenn die Bäume in wirklichkeit viel schlauer sind als sie uns weiß machen wollen? Ihr wollt es erfahren? Wirklich? Nun gut, dann werde ich meine Erfahrungen mit euch teilen. 21 November 1997: Es war ein regnerischer Abend als meine Mutter mich liebevoll auf die Wange küsste und mich zu Bett trug, ich hatte Angst doch meine Mutter versicherte mir das alles gut werden würde, Das glaubte ich ihr natürlich ich meine ES WAR MEINE MUTTER richtig? Doch sie lag falsch, die Stunden vergingen und der Sturm hörte nicht auf zu toben. Die Regentropfen prasselten gegen mein Fenster... Es hörte sich wie Trommeln an, das Trommeln einer nahenden Gefahr. Ich hörte die Bäume knirschen unablässig in ihrer eigenen Sprache kommunizierend. Hätte ich doch nur gewusst was sie sprachen. Die Stunden vergingen, bis ich ein grelles Licht am Schlüsselloch ausmachen konnte. War der Strom ausgefallen? Warum ich mich das fragte? Ich vermutete das meine Mutter mit der Taschenlampe nach dem Sicherungskasten suchte. Das Problem an der Logik war nur, dass eben genau dieser sich im Keller befand und ich schlief im ersten Stock. Hätte ich diesen Fehler eher erkannt, hätte ich mich vielleicht noch retten können. Oh, wie dumm war ich doch nur. Im nächsten Moment glitt das grelle blaue Licht durch das Schlüsselloch und setzte sich am Fußende meines Bettes ab. Es blendete. VERDAMMT war das hell! Doch im nächsten Moment....eine ungewöhnliche Ruhe überkam mich. Das Licht geleitete mich hinaus auf die Straße. Meine Wahrnehmung war schwach, doch ich konnte noch andere Kinder ausmachen, alle ihrem eigenen kleinen Licht folgend. Wir gingen auf unserer Straße aus der Stadt. Die einzige uns weisende Lichtquelle waren unsere kleinen, kugelartigen Begleiter. Es wurde kalt, so unerträglich kalt, die Finger schmerzten und meine Beine wollten sich von dem langen Marsch erholen. Doch das kleine, blaue Licht zog mich immer weiter in den Wald hinein.... 22 November 1997 Wir sind da... Die gleißenden Lichter führten uns zu einem tief im Wald gelegenen Platz, der von einer Schlucht beinahe umhüllt war. Nachdem sie uns alle in einer Reihe aufgestellt hatten, rasten sie in enormer Geschwindigkeit zwischen den Baumkronen davon...ließen uns zurück... allein und hilflos. Die Zeit verging und nach und nach wurden alle so wie ich nüchtern vom Zauber der Lichter. Doch was tun Kinder und Teenager in so einer Situation? Fliehen? Wir haben es versucht doch jedes Mal wenn wir es versuchten, kamen wir an unseren Ausgangspunkt zurück...und jedes Mal verschwand jemand für kurze Zeit. Die Abstände wurden länger indem jemand verschwand, doch jedes Mal wenn sie wieder auftauschten waren sie wie ausgewechselt, verrückt möchte man sagen. Sie fertigten Kleidung aus Holz, Blättern und allem was sie fanden, sangen Lieder und kicherten andauernd. Am Anfang waren wir 21 doch nach kürzester Zeit waren es 10, die, wie sie es nennen, "Infiziert" waren. Wir machten uns einen Schlachtplan... es gab EINEN Weg. Einen, den wir noch nicht gegangen waren, und genau dieser Weg wurde von den Lichtern überwacht. Wir sagten uns alles oder nichts und wollten am nächsten Tag aufbrechen.... 12 Dezember 1997 Es wird kälter und kälter... ich habe in der letzten Zeit nichts gegessen bis auf Rinde, Walnüsse und Moos. Das ist nicht gesund? Ich weiß, aber was bleibt mir anderes übrig? Entweder das oder verhungern.... Es ist nun Nacht, wann genau kann ich nicht sagen, ich habe das Zeitgefühl verloren. Wir machten uns zum Aufbruch bereit und verließen die Schlucht. Wir verabschiedeten uns und rannten dann alle in verschiedene Richtungen östlich durch den Wald. ...Es war grauenvoll. Andauernd hörte ich Schreie hinter mir. Ich rannte und rannte, riss mir dabei einige Stücke meiner Ohren an den scharfen Ästen eines Baumes weg. Ich fiel hin, wie oft konnte ich nicht zählen. Ich zwang mich weiterzulaufen, da ich wollte, dass alles gut wird, wie meine Mutter es mir versprochen hatte. 13 Dezember 1997 Der Wald war still bis auf die Lichter... ich kann sie umhersirren hören. Ich habe mir das Linke Bein verstaucht. Da sind sie die Lichter, sie kommen um mich zu holen. 14 Dezember 1997 Sie kommen und haben Begleitung. Ich kann nicht glauben was ich da sehe. Ein Baum, ein laufender, junger Baum. Er ist etwa zwei Meter groß und packt mich mit seinen langen, dürren und spitzen Ästen, ich schreie aus voller Seele, doch es hilft nichts, ich werde fortgeschliffen. Wir kommen an einem kleinen See an. In dessen Mitte ist eine winzige Insel, auf dem ein einzelner Riesenbaum steht. Mir wurde verwehrt ihn näher zu betrachten. Der Junge Baum der mich getragen hatte tunkte meinen Kopf unnachgiebig ins dunkle Wasser, ich fühlte wie mir komisch wurde.... Das war es also..... Von einem auf den anderen Moment wurde mein Kopf wieder in die Höhe gezogen, und auf meinem rechten Auge klebte ein grünes Blatt aus dem See.... „Wie wollen wir ihn denn nennen hihihi“, fragten diese gottverdammten Lichter...Der Baum knarrte: „Link also...passender Name hihihi für sein linkes Bein hihihi“. Danach wurde alles schwarz.... 30 Dezember 1997 Ich erinnere mich an alles. Nach all der Zeit kann ich mich erinnern. Sie wollten eine Kultur aufbauen, ihr eigenes kleines PROJEKT. Ich schreibe diese Zeilen um euch zu warnen. Achtet auf die Bäume, und solltet ihr je ein kleines, blaues Licht im Wald sehen,dann lauft weg Freunde. Lauft...für mich ist ihr Projekt hier zu ende. Macht’s gut.... 16 März 1998 BERICHT EINES SUCHTEAMS: Wir sind den Spuren der verlorenen Kinder nachgegangen. Wir fanden sie in einer Schlucht ca. 2 Kilometer von der Stadt entfernt. Allesamt sind sie seltsam gekleidet und ausgehungert. Die Aufzeichnungen von einem der Kinder werden ans Landeskriminalamt weitergeleitet. Die Kinder befinden sich nun in Psychologischer Betreuung. 21 November 1998 Erscheinungsdatum von Zelda Ocarina of Time. naja hoffe es hat euch gefallen für feedback wäre ich dankbar und ich möchte mich nochmals für die sache mit dem LRS Entschuldigen ich weiß es nervt und ich versuche dran zu Arbeiten achja und ich hoffe es war nicht zu Schrecklich :). Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Zelda Kategorie:Mittellang